The lack of you
by Ien's-Fandom-Hole
Summary: When Tokiya decides to take on to much work and doesn't even noticed Otoya is sick, he wonders just how far they've drifted apart. Season one fic.
_**I don't even know. I just...this story might be a little stupid. Probably a lot. I don't know.**_

 _ **Anyways takes place in the first season I guess.**_

 _The lack of you_

It was so like Tokiya Ichinose to not come back to the dorms. It was so like him to not away a word to his, somewhat concerned, roommate. That's just the way he was. He often took on too much responsibility, and refused to admit defeat. He was stubborn and straightlaced. He was everything that Otoya was not. In fact, their friends would go as far as saying that they were polar opposites.

Needless to say, on that lovely Tuesday morning, when Tokiya came into the room sporting heavy bags under his eyes his friends were not surprised. Haruka, Tomochika, and Natsuki, who shared the same class as him were used to his worse for wear disposition. They each greeted him as he took his normal place next to his roommate's, usually already filled, seat.

Now if any of the four friends were asked how the conversation started or who started it, each story would be different as none of them really remembered it. But eventually one of them posed the question they all wondered.

"Ne, Toki, where's Otoya?"

Tokiya, only half paying attention to them, looked up from his almost finished homework. "How should I know?"

"Well you guys are friends." Haruka said in her usual gentle, annoy whisper, of a voice.

"You're his friends too." The blue haired male shot back at her. He didn't sound defensive, there was no need to be, just mildly aggravated.

"Well you're his roommate." Tomochika remarked.

Tokiya felt it coming a few seconds before he groaned, closing his still unfinished work, as he eyes rolled. "Just because we are roommates doesn't mean I know his whole life story. Or is it that I am the only one among us that believes in privacy."

He hadn't meant to say such harsh things to his friends. His mind was tired. They refused to let him finish the very few questions he had left, before the teacher entered the room. And worse they couldn't comprehend and simple, yet not truly said, 'I don't know'. At least with Otoya there was that moment when the redhead stopped. When he understood that Tokiya don't feel like chatting. But these people didn't understand body language, or just not what his was telling them. He clamped his teeth down onto his tongue to keep from telling them to back the fuck off.

But then again this was high school. What did he expect? Everyone had to know everything about one another. It was one of the things that pissed him off, daily.

* * *

Otoya was nowhere to be seen even as lunch rolled around. Not that Tokiya was worried, it was just his friends wouldn't shut up. Yeah that's right, all his friends' fault, for not knowing when to shut up.

"Otoya?" Syo said before getting into his sandwich, his deep blue eyes watching Nanami - who had been the one who has brought it up,yet again - with what could easily been mistaken as surprise. "He's in the infirmary again."

"Again?" Natsuki voiced, plopping down next to his favorite blonde. It was hard to see the green eyed male sound serious, he rarely was, nut the concern on his voice sounded genuine.

" Ah." Syo chewed, almost choked, down his food so he could answer. "He didn't tell you? He was there yesterday too, not during school, it after."

"Oh?" Ren smirked. "And what were you doing there two days in a row? Catch another cold Ochibi-chan."

Tokiya wanted to watch on amusement as Ren, with his all knowing, half-cocked, smug little smile started another fight with Syo, but he couldn't. He was too focused on Otoya.

Sure they didn't have much time to talk, especially when Tokiya had to work, but had he become such a bad roommate - such a bad friend - that he hadn't even noticed the lack of the redhead in his life? Surely I'd Syo had a cold, as Ren teased him plainly whilst Tokiya was lost in thought, then Natsuki would know. Every single time Ren broke up with a girl, Masa complained before Ren could even bring it up at lunch. Nanami and Tomochika were girls, not only that but besties, they shared everything with one another. When had he and Otoya drifted so far apart?

And thinking of far apart, he wasn't even sure f he would be able to check on Otoya before he left for work. He had agreed to take on more hours, stupid on his part, so he would have to rush out as soon as the last bell rang.

"Ooooooi Tokoyaaaa~ Anybody home?" Syo glared at him. His small hand waving in front of Tokiya'a face, once he noticed it the movement drove him insane, rapidly as he tried to gain the attention of the no-quite-there blue haired teen.

"What?" He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I said, skip class and go see him." The smallest blonde repeated. "The rest of us will go after school, but I know you're busy."

"What about the nurse?"

"She leaves early on Tuesdays." Syo informed him.

"How often do you go there to know all this, chibi?" Ren questioned, somewhat baffled by this almost useless information they were receiving."

"Everyday." Natsuki chimed in.

"Oi! Don't tell them that!" Syo pounded his fist into the table almost knocking over his friend's tray.

* * *

Tokiya felt humiliated. He had never been to the infirmary and actually had to stop Syo before he leapt off to class. He has honestly never even needed to know. Whenever he had gotten sick he bought his own medicine and just slept any afflictions away. And Otoya... Well they say that idiots don't catch colds.

Before he even opened the door, he could hear the miserable sniffles of one poor Otoya. Tokiya couldn't help but to feel a little guilty as e slide the door open.

"Ittoki?" He called. Tokiya could practically hear the redhead stiffen. Only a small sniffle interrupted the pregnant silence.

"What are you doing here?" Otoya's gruff voice echoed off the walls.

"I didn't see you last night." The blue haired one answered plainly.

"I stayed in Syo's room. I didn't want you to get sick." A sniffle. "You have work this week."

"You could have told me." Tokiya sighed. "It is you're room too. I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable, especially now."

The other beamed. "Thank you."

Tokiya sighed again. He felt like that was something Otoya should have already know. How far did the distance between them grow in such a short amount of time? He no longer felt like they shared evryhing as they had once done.

"I'll be in our room tonight." Tokiya paused. "So let me take care of you."

Otoya's fevered eyes widened. He smiled happily as he pushed his sweaty hair away from his face. "Okay!"


End file.
